Make it work
by AAB
Summary: Mic and Mac and Harm and Renée go out on a double date. But was that really a good idea?


**Make it work  
**

_Sunday evening  
A nightclub somewhere in Washington  
_It had been Renée's idea. That it would be fun to go out together. Call it a double date. She and Harm, Mac and Mic. Going out for dinner and dancing.  
So it was arranged. But, of course, it didn't work out that well. Oh, dinner had been nice enough, in a good restaurant with enough dishes on the menu to satisfy everyone's needs. A good steak for Mac, a tasty vegetarian dish for Harm and something fishy for both Mic and Renée. The conversation was light en civil, going from the latest cases at the office to music to politics. For the casual onlooker they seemed fine, having fun, enjoying the evening.  
But underneath tensions were simmering.  
After dinner they went to dance. A table for four, second row from the floor was easily found and when they were seated Mic ordered drinks for everyone. It didn't take long for him to ask Mac to dance with him and that was Harm's cue to reach out to Renée.  
So far so good.

They danced. Later on Mic asked Renée for a dance and Harm reached out for Mac. To the unsuspecting onlooker they were just two couples having a night out.  
But underneath tensions were simmering. Renée could feel it; she wasn't the insensitive and brainless woman many in the JAG office held her for. And now she knew her little plan had not only failed but backfired. In stead of showing Mac and Harm they were both in a relationship, a relationship they should honour; it had exposed the failures of those relationships.  
Moving them around on the dance floor Harm looked down on her. He sensed she was upset but couldn't think of a reason. "Honey, what's wrong?"  
Renée forced herself to look him in the eye. "It's nothing," she assured him, knowing she was lying through her teeth but not wanting to give him any clue. She smiled a half hearted smile. "I'm fine." Harm frowned but knowing she wouldn't tell him he decided to let it rest.  
In the meantime at the table Mic was the one keeping the conversation going since Mac was not very cooperative and had more eyes for what happened in the centre of the room.  
She looked at the couple swirling around. She watched Renée caress the nape of Harm's neck with her long, fire engine red painted fingernails. Her eyes narrowed. She could run unto the dance floor and tear her away from her man. She could pull her carefully modelled hair. She could scratch out her eyes. She could ... she could do none of these things. Harm wasn't _her_ man. _Her_ man sat next to her, sipping his drink and trying to entertain her with his stories. With an effort she willed her attention back to him but she couldn't avoid her eyes wandering to the other couple once in a while. Correct that, wandering a lot.  
With the next song starting and Renée once again nestling herself in Harm's arms Mac had enough.  
She excused herself for a moment and went to powder her nose. Inside the restroom she went to the tap and turned it wide open, letting the water pour over her wrists. After that she splashed her face, all the time trying to calm down. She knew she hadn't the right to be jealous; after all, she was the one who had been running into the arms of another man. Even though Harm had dated Renée back, then she was sure it had only been one or two casual dates. Nothing serious. Nothing that would have been lasting. If only she had listened better, back then in Sidney. If only she had heard the 'not yet' between the 'no'. If only …  
Just as she started to restore her make up she caught a movement in the mirror. A woman stepped next to her. Renée!  
Mac tensed. Couldn't that bimbo leave her alone for one second? She turned away and pretended to check on her makeup but Renée wasn't letting her self be ignored away. She patiently waited till Mac wasn't able to find a reason to close her out anymore.  
"This is not going to work," she started.  
Mac feigned non understanding. "What do you mean?"  
"Don't play dumb!" Now Renée became a bit irritated. "Because I know you're not stupid! Don't offend us both; this is hard enough for me as it is." She took a deep breath. "I don't think I and Harm will be an item for much longer and if I'm correct, neither will you and Mic be."  
Mac could only stare at her.  
"We both know it. Even though I love Harm and Mic loves you, neither of you loves us back. Not really." She raised her hand to stop Mac from protesting. "Oh yes, you like us. Harm even might have been a bit in love with me, but … If Harm hadn't hurt you back in Sidney … yes, Mic told me," she cut short any question Mac could have asked. "If he had been just a bit more sensitive … and you a bit more observing…" she couldn't stop herself from uttering a catty sneer.  
"Well, anyway, as I said, it's not going to work. And I'm going to keep the honour to myself. I've never been dumped before and I don't want to start now. I have only one favour to ask. You and Harm, you have a very special connection. Something the most people spend their whole life looking for. Don't let the sacrifice I and Mic are going to make it be in vain. Make it work between the two of you." With these words she turned on her sky high heels and left the bathroom, brushing by the other women waiting to use the facilities.  
To say Mac was confused was an understatement. Even though she had been in the restroom for a considerable time, she knew she needed some more time to recompose herself. She turned to the tap again to have some more cold water running over her wrists and checked her makeup once more. Happy there were no smudges she took a few deep breaths before returning to the ballroom.

Mic was sitting alone on their table, nursing his drink. Harm and Renée were dancing again. Renée was very silent; she knew it was the last time she and Harm would dance together. The words she had spoken to Mac minutes earlier reverberated in her head. She felt incredibly sad and couldn't prevent a tear from escaping. Her throat tightened and the only thing she could hope was Harm hadn't noticed. No such luck! Of course he noticed. There was nothing wrong with him; he was a very attentive man. With his thumb Harm wiped the tear away and asked, not for the first time that evening, what was wrong. Renée shook her head. She couldn't tell. "You will see," was the only thing she was prepared to say.  
The dance went on and Harm tried to focus on the woman in his arms. After all, she was his girlfriend; she deserved his undivided attention. But he found himself keeping on manoeuvring them in a position he could keep an eye on the restroom door. He was worried, worried about what kept Mac so long. Surely she had been away long enough to powder not only her nose but her whole body.

The music ended Harm led Renée towards their table. Fresh drinks had arrived and Mac had also returned from her bathroom visit. All four put an effort to keep a civil conversation but silently they were relieved when after a short break the music started again and Harm asked Mac for a dance.  
They were fitting together perfectly. The song played was Power of Love, originally sung by Celine Dion. The lady singer's voice washed over them  
"_I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake."  
_When Harm looked down on his partner he was shocked. For the second time in one evening he had a woman in his arms who was on the brink of tears. And as Renée had refused to tell him what was wrong, he was sure Mac would not be willing either.  
Sitting at their table Mic and Renée saw the couple dancing, perfectly in sync and shared a look. Mic sighed "It was too good to last. Sadly Renée nodded "I know. We were never meant for them."  
When the music stopped, Harm escorted Mac back to table, just to find it deserted. Mic and Renée were gone. A small white piece of paper was propped upon one of the glasses. Mac picked it up and read it. Only three words were on it 'make it work'. Without showing it to Harm she let it disappear in her purse.  
In the meantime Harm looked around to see if their companions had been dancing and if so, where they were now. With a light touch to his hand Mac drew his attention. "They're gone," she told him.  
"What has happened?"  
Mac hesitated. Could she unveil what Renée had said to her? No, she decided. Not yet. It would have to wait.  
"What was on the note?" Harm interrupted her thought, a bit impatiently.  
"I can't tell you now," Mac said, her thoughts still in turmoil about the events of the last minutes. "I will, later, I promise."  
Harm looked at her. She clearly was upset.  
"Something I can do?" he asked concerned.  
Mac shook her head. "No. Well, yes. I like another drink and some dances."  
With a shake of his head Harm beckoned for the waiter.

The rest of the evening went by like a dream and they were surprised when the band leader announced the final dance. Even Mac's internal clock hadn't warned her. Harm courtly helped Mac into her coat and couldn't resist pressing a soft kiss on her upper vertebra. She shivered but didn't comment. Outside, as expected, Mic's car was gone. Harm helped Mac into his and it was typical for the mood she was in that she didn't point out she could manage to step into a car by herself. Then he sat in the car himself and drove off.  
When they reached Mac's house, he helped her out of the car again and walked her to her door. There he waited and looked at her, unsure how to proceed.  
Mac swallowed. The next step was to her. She cleared her throat. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"  
Speechless he leaned in and slowly let his lips touch hers. Then lightning hit. She clung to him like her life depended on it and he trailed his mouth over her face like he was a parched man and she was the water. She met him kiss for kiss but eventually she pulled back, trembling and panting. She stepped back. He looked at her with a dazed look. She caressed his cheek.  
"I do want this, Harm but I don't want to rush things."  
He nodded and took a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on the subject instead of her beauty. "You're right. We should stop now." He gave her a small smile. "Even though I hate to stop." He turned his head slightly so he could kiss the palm of her hand and felt it tremble against his cheek.  
"This changes everything."  
He nodded.  
"Is it what you want?"  
"More than anything."  
She let out a shivering sigh and he gathered her in his arms once more and held her tight. They stood for a considerable time till she slowly released herself.  
"We will have to talk and we will have to end things with Renée and Mic properly.  
He knew she was right. "Yes."  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yes. I think we should talk to Mic and Renée tomorrow. Or later, if necessary." And at her questioning look "I want that over with as soon as possible but I want to do it properly as well. Not by a phone-call or email. She deserves more than that."  
Mac nodded. He was right and she admired and loved him because of him wanting to do things the honest way. She softly kissed his cheek, pulling back before he could react. He didn't protest; not wanting things run out of hand himself.  
"Can I ask you now what's on the note?"  
Mac hesitated. She was tired and didn't want an emotional conversation now. "I will tell you the next time," she decided. For a second Harm thought about protesting, pushing her to tell him but then he realized the tiredness in her eyes. He reached for his keys and opened the door for her. Not trusting himself if he was to kiss her again he gently shoved her inside with a final soft touch of her cheek. When he heard the chain being secured he turned and left.

_Monday  
_Over de next day Harm tried to call Renée several times, only to be directed straight to her voicemail. When he came home, planning to eat and drive to her place later on, he found a letter, clearly pushed underneath the door, lying on the ground. Opening it he read

_Dear Harm,  
I saw you tried to reach me several times today. I hadn't expected differently. For all I know you are a fair and honest man and you care about me. Even though your heart belongs to Mac. That I knew for a long time, even before you and she went to Australia. But I chose to ignore it and hope against all hopes you would forget her. Yesterday evening was enough to prove me wrong.  
Harm, I know you want to talk to me, to end whatever there is between us properly. But spare me that, don't try to contact. I requested an assignment that will keep me out of town for a considerable time. Don't you call that a TAD? My stuff, whatever little there is at your place (doesn't that say it all, seeing how little we brought into each others houses and lives), will you please drop it off at the office. I will make sure your stuff arrives at JAG.  
I wish you the best. Be happy. Or in your words "Fair Winds and Following Seas". If anything, hanging out with you gave me a whole new language.  
Renée_

The last words were smudged like they have been in touch with some kind of fluid. In a pensive mood Harm did as she requested and started a tour through his loft to collect Renée's belongings. Tomorrow he would drop off the box, and yes, it was a small one, at her office.

Mac in her turn found a similar note from Mic. He hadn't been in the office that day and now it became clear why. He thanked her for their time together and explained he had asked the Admiral for a TAD that very morning. After that he would retuned to Australia. He too requested her to pack his things and send them to him. She could keep the ring, although he didn't expect her to do so. He too ended with wishing her the best. He was right; she was not going to keep the ring. She was sure she would never wear it again. And she was even more sure Harm would never accept her wearing it. He always has hated the thing, the testimony of him loosing her to another man. She took it from its spot on the bathroom counter where it had been sitting that day and wrapped it in a piece of paper before putting it into an envelop. She wrote a note to go with it and started to collect Mic's belongings. She placed the box next to the door, to take with her to the office the next day.

Later on there was a knock on the door. A knock Mac had expected. Harm! She went to open and he walked through the door. There was a moment of awkwardness and then she was in his arms. He didn't kiss her, just held her close, burying his face in her hair.  
After a while he lifted his head again and she gave him a little nudge. "Go sit on the couch. I'll make tea."  
When they were sitting, drinks in hand, Harm filled her in about the note Renée had sent him. "She was right,' he ended. "We brought so little into each others house and life. I regret that; she deserved better. You might not have liked her but she is a good person."  
"I know," Mac agreed, thinking back at the moments in the ladies' room the previous evening. Then she shared the letter Mic had written with him. She saw his eyes narrow for a moment and knew the decision to send the ring back had been the right one. "His stuff is in de box over there," she gestured.  
Harm studied the steam coming from his still hot tea. "Can you now tell me what that note said?"  
Mac reached for her purse still lying on the coffee table and handed it over to him.  
Lips silently moving he read the three words 'make it work'. He looked at Mac. In a few sober words she told him about the conversation she had had the previous evening.  
They went silent and Mac snuggled in, resting her head on his shoulder. Drinking their tea both silently vowed to honour the sacrifice Mic and Renée had made.

The end


End file.
